A New Generation 2: The Beggining of the End
by Jedi-Master-Aarma
Summary: Sequel to "A New Generation". The four friends from last time are back. But is there something wrong?
1. The Beginning of the End

**A New Beginning 2**

**Ch. 1: The Beginning of the End**

**First, I'd like to reply to a review.**

Dax Jendo: The reason that I wrote it nonchalantly is because she was injured and Luke didn't want to get her too excited.

**Many years progressed and the four friends were now seasoned Jedi Knights. **

"**Master Madet, I'd like you to train Ben."**

"**Are you sure, Master Skywalker? I mean, he _is _your son!"**

"**I'm sure. I'm too busy training the newcomers to train a padawan of my own. And since Mara already has a padawan, I'd feel better if it was you who trained him." **

"**I'll try my best, Master Skywalker."**

"**Thanks, Aarma." **

"**You hear that Ben? We get to spend more time together!", A young Ben Skywalker looked up at his new Master and smiled. **

"**Ben, I want you to be good for Aarma. He'll be your new Master for a few years. Okay?"**

"**Okay, Daddy!", Luke laughed and hugged his son. **

****

**As the friends continued to train their padawans, they also sparred against each other so that they could stay in practice. **

**This time, it was Aarma and Al'riti's turn to fight. Aarma drew his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. With a _snap-hiss_, his brilliant yellow blade appeared. **

**Al'riti charged at Aarma, igniting his saber while he ran. The loud hum of the blades and the crackles of the hits drowned out the sounds of the cheering onlookers. **

**The two swung their sabers at each other so hard that they knocked each other down. Al'riti was the first to get up and went over to Aarma. "You are weak. I have no business fighting you." he said. **

**- How was that? I'm just getting started. I already have about four pages already written! Please review! Criticism is welcomed! Also, any advice would be helpful! Tell me what you'd like to be seen done in the story, I try to make as people as I can happy with my writing!**


	2. The Beginning of the End Part 2

**Ch. 2**

**The Beginning of the End: Part 2  
**

In Al'riti's quarters, Al'riti was trying to get some sleep while his padawan, Greth, worked on his manipulation skills on a small lizard.

"Why are you acting like this, Master?" Greth asked him.

"Because, young one, it is the true path to power! I never believed in Skywalker's philosophy to begin with. I only followed it so that I could learn how to control the Force!"

"Oh."

Greth looked down at his feet and let his master sleep. When he was sure that his master was asleep, he snuck out and went to Master Skywalker.

Before he could open Master Skywalker's quarters, he heard Master Skywalker talking to Jaina. Greth wanted to find out what they were talking about so he tried to mask himself in the Force. 'What better training for infiltration than this' he thought.

"Uncle Luke, I'm worried about Al'riti. He's been acting strange lately." Greth heard Jaina say.

"I know, Jaina. I sense it has something to do with Aarma training Ben. Also, his power has made him arrogant. A trait more and more common among Jedi. Even the older, more experienced ones."

"Yes. I also sense that he is jealous. What do you think we should do Unc-", Jaina stopped there.

'I guess I need some more practice'

"Come on in, Greth." Master Skywalker said.

Greth cautiously entered the room. 'I wonder if I'm in trouble' he thought. Greth stopped in the middle of the room. He looked at Jaina, then at Master Skywalker.

Jaina was the first to speak.

"You're getting better at hiding, Greth. I'll admit, you had both Uncle Luke and I fooled into thinking we were alone!"

"How much did you hear, Greth?" Master Skywalker asked, showing some false anger, though inside, he was proud of the young child in front of him.

Greth was not easily fooled.

"Just enough to know why my master is acting the way he is. But I think that I know something else. I came here to tell you that he only followed your teachings so that he could learn to control the Force. He said that his actions were the only path to 'true power'!"

"Thank you Greth for telling me this. Also know that I will have to be extra careful when speaking about personal things now. I only noticed that you were here after Jaina sensed you!"

* * *

Greth went back to Al'riti's quarters only to find that his master was gone. All of a sudden, the alarms went off! Though he hadn't learned all of the patterns for the alarms yet, he did know that this was an "Unscheduled Liftoff" alarm.

His master had left him. Part of him was rejoicing that he wouldn't have to learn from someone who would obviously teach him the wrong things. Another part was weeping and distraught at the fact that his master had actually left him and the Jedi Order with absolutely no regrets whatsoever!

* * *

How was that? Criticism, advice, and suggestions are welcome. Just please review my story. I don't write for the reviews, I'd just like to know how I'm doing in the readers' eyes! 


	3. Amass The Troops!

**Chapter 3: Amass the Troops**

Al'riti was coming out of hyperspace when he felt something. 'Yes, good, they are already here!' he thought. A sinister smile spread on his face when he saw what awaited him. Hundreds of capital ships, each carrying over one thousand Sith and Imperial forces, were waiting for his stolen freighter to board the _Excalibur_. Suddenly, a voice came over his comm.

"Unidentified Vessel, identify yourself or you will be destroyed!"

Al'riti sighed at the fact that an imbecile was in command of one of his best ships. 'I've gotta get rid of the fool when I get aboard my ship.'

"Identify yourself now!!!"

"Now you listen, you stupid excuse for a commander, this is Lord Valian! If you think that you are going to get away with keeping me from my ship, you are gravely mistaken!"

"Y-yes sir! I'll order the troops back immediately!"

Al'riti sighed. ' I never should have let that piece of bantha fodder become one of my main officers!' He watched as the TIE fighters and Interceptors turned back towards the ships that they came from. Two TIE Defenders came towards his freighter to escort him to the _Excalibur_.

On board the _Excalibur_, Al'riti went straight to the communications deck. "Lieutenant, tell Admiral Grone that I wish to see him immediately." The Lieutenant just nodded and went over to the Communications Officer to carry out his orders.

"Sir!" a muffled voice yelled after him. "Sir, aren't you worried that you may have been followed?" Al'riti turned to answer him. He was shocked to see that a minor stormtrooper had addressed him in such away. "Trooper, I am not worried. I am not worried because the Jedi are too stupid to know what to do. Although I am slightly saddened that I left my apprentice there. He would've made a great asset to our forces."

"Yessir!"

"That talent… that determination…that ability to lead! We need more people like him in this army!"

"Yessir! I agree, sir!"

"Quit sucking up, trooper. Or else."

The trooper stopped in his tracks. Darth Valian laughed to himself. 'This day will live in infamy!'


	4. Amass the Troops! Part 2

**Amass the Troops Part 2**

Valian stood in the strategy room with his top commanders, watching as holographic images of his ships appear in different areas around the Galaxy. The most vulnerable spots of the New Republic.

"Lord Valian, where should we strike?", the captain who currently ran the Imperial Star Destroyer _Deadly Alliance _said.

"In due time, we hope to attack Courascant, correct?", Valian asked with a small hint of humor in his voice. The officers nodded at his statement.

"Well then, we attack here." He said calmly as he pointed to Corellia. "Amass the troops near Sullust. It is not as close as you would like it, but by doing that, we may be able to trick the New Republic into thinking that's were we will attack!"

* * *

Aarma led Ben down a hallway towards the training grounds outside. "What'll we be doing, Aarma?", the young Skywalker asked.

"We will be doing some routine exercises, Ben. Don't worry. You still have that training saber I gave you?"

Ben only nodded. Aarma had to laugh at the young boy's innocence. 'Innocence that would be taken from him by countless missions to planets filled with death and destruction', he thought sadly.

The master and learner continued to walk down the hallway when they ran into Ashley and her padawan, Greth.

"Good morning, Master Antilles!", Ben greeted Ashley.

"Ben! How many times have I told you? You don't need to be formal when your around me, Ashley, or Roa!", Aarma criticized with a laugh. Ben just looked down in embarrassment. Greth laughed at the young boy for getting chastised.

"Greth!", Ashley said threateningly. "You know better!"

Greth looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Ben...", he muttered.

"Kids!", Ashley joked.

"I know what you mean! Ben's been a hand full! Say, we were just about to go to the training grounds outside for some exercises! Like to join us?"

Ashley nodded her head and followed them outside.

As Aarma led Ben to a clearing, he took the time to relax. He had taken a liking to times like this after Al'riti had left the Order.

Ben ran to the clearing, his master following at a steady walk behind him.

"Okay, Ben, I'm going to throw rocks at you. I want you to try to hit them with your saber. Got it?"

Ben nodded and ignited his training saber. It's light blue blade moved gracefully as Ben moved it into a defensive position.

Aarma began to pick up rocks with his hands while he levitated some behind Ben with the Force.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Yeah!", his padawan shouted excitedly.

Aarma tossed one rock and watched Ben deflect it easily. Then he threw another, and another. They continued like this until Ben was finally hit in the back by one of the levitating ones.

"Good job! You managed to block 15 of them! That's actually more than I was able to block when I was training!"

"How many were you able to block, Aarma?"

"Around 5 or 6!", Aarma said with a laugh. Ben laughed as well.

"Hey", Ashley chimed in, "Why don't Greth and Ben duel? I mean, it was helpful for us, wasn't it?", she finished, making a reference to the last duel she and Aarma had.

"That's a good idea! Ben, why don't you and Greth go over to that fallen tree and duel?", Aarma told his padawan while he pointed to a gigantic fallen tree about 50 feet away.

The two padawans run over to the tree and start their duel. Meanwhile, Aarma takes a seat next to Ashley.

"So, how've you been dealing with Al'riti?", Aarma asked her.

"Pretty well, I guess. I can't believe that we didn't notice anything, though! We should've known about it! We should've sensed something!"

"Hey, who says a Jedi has to be perfect?"

"I do! We should've been paying more attention! You know he was jealous of you! He always was!"

"Yeah, that's true. I think it's because-", Just then, Aarma's comlink went off.

"Yeah?", he asked whoever was on the other end. A strange alien language came from the comlink. Roa.

"Okay, Roa. I'm on my way!", Aarma said, and turned off his comlink.

"Sorry, Ashley, but I'm needed in the briefing room."

"I understand. You _are _the leading Jedi commander, after all!", Ashley said, and smiled. "I'll watch after Ben."

"Thanks, Ashley!", he said and took off towards the briefing room.


End file.
